The Dismal Dance
by iluvthealmightysetokaiba
Summary: the Bauldelaires go to the Institute(find out if you read!)i know, i suck at summaries, but please read the story, it's really good!
1. Default Chapter

The Dismal Dance

Chapter 1

"Quigley?"

The Baudelaire orphans were in the back of a taxi cab wait- ting to hear from their friend Quigley Quagmire, one of the 3 Quagmire triplets. He was dead, well not really he survived the fire that killed both of his parents and now he is on a never ending quest to find his siblings, Duncan and Isadora Quagmire. Along the _Queequeg _a submarine where the Bauldelaires had made a new friend, a 14 ½ girl named Fiona Widdershins had lost her brother Fernald who turned out to be the hook handed man, and joined olafs troupe for that very reason. Before I begin, I would like to tell you one thing, the Baudelaire's lives change drastically, some for the good. And I begin.

"No Ms. Violet, I am Kit snicket"

"Ms. Snicket-"

"Call me Kit."

"Do you know where the sugar bowl is Kit?"

"No Klaus I don't have a clue. But I have some useful information. The Quagmires have landed. They popped the balloon….on the remains on your house and found something that you might want to keep. Kit pulled out a small picture frame and showed it to the Bauldelaires. It was a picture of the Baudelaire family, around 5 months afterSunny was born.

"That hung on our mantle." Violet said in astonishment.

"But how did it survive the fire?" Klaus asked.

BANG!

And then the side of the car that Klaus was on slacked on his side. And before Kit had time to say "what the?" thousands of bullets flew through windows and the cars doors and did not stop until Violet shouted

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Violet!" Klaus yelled. She had been shot in the arm. And then they heard something they would never forget,

"Hello, Hello, Hello……." said the raspy voice of Count Olaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Orphans, -" started Count Olaf.

"You evil fiend!" Kit shouted at Count Olaf .

" I did not shoot anyone" snickered Count Olaf, "she did!"

And then Fiona walked up to the car chuckling under her breath, the smoking machine gun in her hand.

"How could you!" Violet shouted/asked. Fiona whispered something to Count Olaf, and he nodded. She raised the gun to Kit's head.

"Noooooo! Kit!" Klaus yelled. Violet fainted.

BANG!

Blood went everywhere.

"Ahhhhhh!" Violet shouted as she came back to consciousness. She pushed the dead kit to the side and jumped into the drivers seat. She started the engine.

"You have nowhere to go!" Count Olaf shouted.

"Yes we do!" yelled Klaus as Violet pushed on the gas peddle.

"Were are we going to go?" Klaus asked

"Were is the Institute of Vocals, Dance And Drama?" Violet asked.

"Ask for directions!" Klaus asked as Violet swerved in-between a lane to finally get the evil villain out of sight.

Violet stopped at a Last Chance General Store and got out of the car. Around two minutes later she came out and got back in the car.

"You take 2 rights, a left, go forward and your there." Violet said. So they took 2 rights a left and were there. They got out of the car.

"Arm!" yelled Sunny. Violets arm was gushing blood. The doors of the institute flew open to reveal a young, tall, brunette.

"What happened?" she asked.

And then 2 girls came rushing out of the building in high heels so the one in Baby Blue fell on her face. The short blonde one started to laugh and then the girl that fell got up and ran ahead.

"It's not very bad. But it will hurt." Vivien said.

"Hi! Ewwwwwwwwww!" shouted the girl in Baby blue yelled.

"Angel just give me my purse…….. Please." said Vivien.

The tall one in baby blue murmured "rrrawwwr" as she handed her the purse.

She used a metal nail file to take the bullet out of Violet's arm.

"Ahhhhh!" Violet yelled as she carefully pulled it out and bandaged her arm.

"What happened?" Vivien asked.

"Count Olaf-" Klaus was interrupted.

"What? What did he do now?" she asked.

"How do you know who he is?" Violet asked.

"He killed my parents! He is a despicable person!" Vivien yelled.

"Never mind that, how did he get to her? And why?" asked Vivien.

"When our parents died, we were sent to live with him. And now he wants to steal our fortune and kill us. He has killed all of our recent guardians, but we have managed to escape his clutches. And a few minutes ago, we met Kit Snicket, and he killed her-"

Klaus was interrupted again.

"What!" screamed Vivien, "so she's dead?" Klaus and Violet nodded. "She is the only one who knows about my parents, and if they're alive and what not!" Vivien cried.

"So then he shot Violet in the arm?" the girl in the Lavender dress interrupted.

"Well no, Fiona Widdershins shot me." Violet said casting a sad look at Klaus, who could never forgive her.

"Fiona Widdershins? One of three of the crew of three? WTF!" Vivien shouted. And then all of the sudden a tall blonde guy comes storming out of the building heading straight for Vivien and the Bauldelaires.

"Hey Baby!" Angel yelled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He started to yell at Vivien.

"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PRACTICING FOR ROMEO AND JULIET!" he yelled.

"I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT!" yelled a short red head who had just run out of the institute.

"You can't quit!" Vivien yelled. He didn't stop.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" yelled the guy with the blonde hair.

"You know what Anthony, it is my fault, maybe I'll pay for your medical bill!" Vivien screamed as she socked Anthony in the nose. He didn't even scream. He just fell. Blood gushed out of his nose and mouth and he just lay there unconscious. Vivien just ran into the building.

" I'm never going to forgive you! I hate you!" Angel cried as she ran off in the other direction, resulting that she fell on her face, again. Klaus ran after Vivien, it took a few minutes to catch up to her, but he finally did.

"Do you know where the Quagmires are?" he asked her.

Instead of answering, she just kept running.

"Did you hear my questi-" he began. She looked at him for a minute in a 'just shut up and I'll show you' way and knocked on a tall brown door.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice.

"It's Vivien!" she called. The door swung open to reveal the three Quagmires, reunited at last.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Duncan! Isadora! Quigley?" Klaus said.

"I found them here, and gosh I missed them so much. Where is Violet?"

Quigley asked.

"Oh, my I have to go get Violet!" Klaus yelled as he was about to race off. Vivien put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I'll go." she said as she went to go get Violet.

"How long have you been here?" Klaus asked the Quagmires.

"About two days." Isadora said.

" Where is Hector?" asked Klaus.

"He got a job as a teacher." Quigley.

"He can dance? Or sing? Or act?" Klaus asked.

"This is not an all talents school, you can also get an education here. Isadora said.

"He teaches Social Studies." Duncan said.

"Where have you been for the past 3 days?" asked Quigley

"On board the _Queequeg._" Klaus said.

"Quigley!" Violet yelled as she ran up to her friends that she missed so dearly. He gave Violet a small kiss on the cheek. Duncan gave jealous look.

"Where is Sunny?" Isadora asked.

" I'm right here!" Sunny yelled.

"Your speaking full English!" Duncan yelled. She gave him a wide 4-toothed grin.

" Okay, I have to go see if Anthony is okay!" Vivien said as she walked backward, resulting in her bumping into another student whom knocked her down. Klaus helped her up. For a moment Brown met Blue, until Klaus broke the silence and said,

"Ummm, I'll go to." Klaus said following behind her. When they go to the courtyard, Anthony was being lifted up onto a hospital gurney.

"Is he going to be okay?" Vivien asked.

"His nose is broken and he has some minor brain injuries, but he'll be okay." said the nurse whom was lifting him onto the gurney, Vivien flinched at the last injury. She ran into the institute, to only find Klaus following her.

_Gosh she is soooo beautiful. He could almost imagine kissing her softly on the cheek and then-_

_She slammed the door on him. He knocked on her dorm door._

"Hello?" Klaus said.

She opened the door. He saw that she was in tears.

" I just want to thank you for what you did earlier, and I think you should know that I think you did the right thing by punching him, I mean he was such a jerk." Klaus said.

"Thanks." she said and then the phone rang. She quickly said

"Come in. Hold on I have to get this."

"Okay." Klaus said as he stepped into a room where everything was pink, the curtains, the couch, except the floor, the floor was perfectly white and had absolutely no stains.

"Hello?" Klaus's thoughts were interrupted as even he around 7 feet away, could hear Anthony's screams.

"I hate your guts! You ruined my life!" he screamed.

Vivien hung up. She stood there, shocked.

"Vivien-"Klaus began.

Then Angel stormed in and yelled,

"I Hate You! And have your stupid dog, it was delivered to my door since you weren't here they thought that you would be at my apartment!"

She threw a small miniature pincher/Toy Fox Terrier into the apartment and Vivien picked her up and said

"Did the mean bitch hurt you sasha?"

Klaus snickered.

"I just can't thank you enough for saving my sister." Klaus said.

"My pleasure. I just can't stand to see people suffer. And losing your sister is counted as suffering." Vivien said.

"How the heck do you know Fiona Widdershins?" Vivien asked.

"Well, when my parents died we were sent to Count Olaf's house, and then we were sent to Montgomery Montgomery's house but we called him Uncle Monty for short, count Olaf showed up and killed him, and on the same for most of all my other guardians, or he personally went to screw everything! But at Prufock Prep. We met the Quagmires. He took them away on countless occasions and then they were safe. But then Olaf took Sunny and we had to rescue he before it was to late and on the way, we met a group of snow scouts and one of them knew we where looking for V.F.D. we found out it was Quigley. We got sunny back but we got lost in the waters of the Stricken Stream and then we lost Quigley. And then the _Queequeg _showed and then we got on board. We went through the gorgonian grotto. When we got back the captain and Phil were gone. Sunny was poisoned by the Musiod Mycelium. We were thrown in the brig by cont Olaf and Fiona found her brother. She joined Olaf's troupe, but before she left, sh-sh-she kissed me." Klaus said quickly.

"Hmmph. Always like her, she liked you didn't she? Did you like her back?" asked Vivien. Klaus nodded his head.

"It wasn't a very passionate kiss though." Klaus said.

"So it wasn't like this?" Vivien asked Klaus as she leaned in to

Kiss him. It wasn't like the other kiss, because she had kissed him with feeling, and meaning. Fiona hadn't kissed like that, never would.

"No." he whispered, half with shock and half with feeling.

"So, it was like this?" Vivien said as she leaned in to kiss him again.

This kiss was a soft touch of the lips, exactly how Fiona had kissed him.

"Yea." he whispered.

"Ahhhhhh!" Vivien yelled as a bullet flew through the window.

"Are you okay?" Vivien asked.

"Yea." he said.

"It was Angel!" Vivien screamed in fury as she looked out of the window.

Vivien ran out of the apartment. He followed her. She ran out to the courtyard. She was running until Vivien caught up to her and hit her in the back.

"Bitch!" Vivien yelled.

Angel found her chance and she punched Vivien in the nose. Vivien kicked Angel in the shins and she fell to floor. And then Angel pointed the gun at '_Vivien?'_ Couldn't be. She was incredibly off aim. To the right of Vivien. She shot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Klaus yelled. Vivien turned around, to see a crippled Klaus on the concrete surrounded by blood. Angel took advantage of the moment. She shot Vivien in the lower arm.

Like Anthony, she fell straight to the floor without making a sound.

"KLAUS!VIVIEN!" Violet yelled as she ran out of the school with the Quagmires trailing behind her. She immediately picked up Klaus and ran inside. Trusting her best instinct, Isadora picked Vivien up and followed Violet. They took them to the Vivien's room and called the police.

"Yes I'm sure. Her name is Angel Hyundai." said Isadora.

"That will be all." said a cop that had come to ask them questions. Because of the limited space in the ambulance, only Vivien and Klaus were allowed in it. They were staying in Vivien's apartment and they were waiting for a phone call. When they finally did get a phone call, it was not good news.

"Miss Baudelaire, I am afraid that your brother is in a coma."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Violet sobbed.

"Your brother is in a coma." said the man on the other line.

"Can we come to the hospital?" Violet asked, as she began to cry. She couldn't help thinking about the promise she had made to her parents when Sunny was born, "You are the eldest Baudelaire child," her parents had said "And as the eldest it will be your responsibility your younger siblings. Promise us that you will always watch out for them and make sure they do not get into trouble." Violet knew, of course, that her parents had never guessed, when they told her this, that the sort of trouble her siblings would get into would be so ostentatiously- a word that here means "really, really"- horrendous, but she still felt as she had let her parents down.

"Yes." they said. She hung up.

"Violet-" Quigley began.

Violet gave a small cry in frustration as she ran out of the room in tears.

Quigley raced after her.

She called a cab. Sunny got there just in time to jump in the cab and go, but the other two Quagmires were not fast enough.

"Violet. What happened?" asked Quigley.

"My brother I-I-I-I-is in a-a-a-a-a-a co-co-co-ma." said Violet in-between tears.

"Violet, it will be okay. I'm sure." Quigley said trying to calm her down. She sobbed all the way to the hospital, which was like 10 minutes away.

By the time they got to the hospital, Klaus was on life support.

BLEEEEP! BLEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Vivien had died.

"Get the defibrillator! NOW!" Klaus screamed. They were too slow. He grabbed the defibrillator. Her shocked her. He hated to see her body flinch as she came back, he hated to see the blank look on her face. He kissed her. That passionate way that he loved.

"Well, aren't you two little love birds?" Said the horrible voice of Count Olaf as he walked in the room with his troupe, hideous girlfriend and all.

"Aye!" yelled the jealous voice of Fiona Widdershins.

The hook-handed man laughed hysterically.

"Vivien?" asked the confused voice of Fiona as she realized who the girl in the hospital bed.

"Freak!" yelled Vivien who wanted her to leave her alone.

Klaus understood. "LEAVE!" he yelled.

Everyone left, except for Fiona.

"How do you know her?" he asked her.

"Never mind that." Fiona whispered. She started to get closer to the hospital bed. She sat down.

"Klaus, I love you." she said. She kissed him. He was wrong when he thought that she would never kiss him that passionate way. She did.

"GET OFF ME!" Klaus yelled as he pushed her off.

She ran out the door. About five seconds after she ran out, someone knocked on the door.

"Now what?" Vivien murmured.

"Come in!" Klaus yelled ignoring her rude comment.

The door opened to reveal a tall, brunette, who was wearing all pink. Because in the doorway was the pleasant face, of Lexi Smith.


End file.
